The Takeover
by bdani
Summary: The story is about the first 3 villains form the Children of the Corn series. Isaac, Micah and Eli, how the story ends out.. depends on their own feelings. Any reviews are accepted. I don't own this, Stephen King wrote the short story, and a handful of actors did it the companies that produced so on and so forth. Tiffany is mine steal her if you want credit me though...
1. Chapter 1: Eli

Children of the Corn: Eli, Isaac's and Micah's takeover:

One wakes up in the city

The other wakes up in a Gatlin

The other wakes up on the outer part of Gatlin

One wants revenge

One still has the same idea as thought of

The other wants a real life

One can be loved

One wants love…

One will be loved

Here we go…

Chapter 1:

PVO Eli

I wake up in around where the corn was…where is he who walks behind the rows…Joshua? Wait it's coming back…Joshua killed me for…her. I'm still in Chicago near the house how many years has it been? Let's go look around see what we can find. I got up and looked around. I must have been ashes for years the building is up and running. So went to threw the building and looked around for a person… a person who could tell me what the hell happened including the year. I walked around a found a small desk with a brown haired lady. "Mama I was wondering if you had today news paper mine didn't come today." She gave me a look. "Look little boy go back on the streets where you belong." She pushed me out of the front entrance it was some kind of accounting business. "You whore you'll regret that." So I guess I was stealing one or act as if I had memory loss. I saw a man walking toward the building and decided to ask him. "Sir I have seem to have memory loss could you tell me the date of today." He smiled at me so I faked one back. "Its April 13, 2012. You're in Chicago." He said as if I were a child. "Do you know your name sunny?" "No I don't seem to recall anything but waking up in the back of this building right hear –I started to fake cry- then I walked in and asked for help from the lady at the front desk… she pushed me out of the building. It seems I have not one person who cares." The man pulled me into a hug and let me cry. "Let me talk to Stacy." "O-ok" He walked me into the building with him he worked here of course. "Hello president George how are you doing this morning? Would you like your coffee and pap- What is _THAT_ doing back in here out you out" I Pretended to cry and ran then the man grabbed me. "Stacy this is my new apprentice." He looked at me with a smile. "Now if I found out you EVER treat anyone like this again in a place of work, especially in this one, your fired you hear me fired!" She gave me a grave look and looked back at him. "Yes sir and what is this apprentices' name?" She looked at me with a smile now. "Eli, that's my name." The man smiled. "We are off for the day good day Stacy." We walked outside. "So Eli you will live with me until you feel better and I won't take no for an answer. It my wife, daughter ,me and you." It was nice that the man would take me in like this really but what else could I do. "Is that your wife?" I pointed to a picture of a tall, older woman with dirty blond hair and a slider figure won't be hard to kill or at least the looks of it. "Yes beautiful right, would you like to meet her and my daughter." Oh goody living in a house with two girls. "Yes that would be very nice." We drove a bit. "Pass me my cell phone right there." I passed it to him with a smile; he called a contact called Tiffany. "Yes Tiffany it's your father—yes yes I know well you don't have to go to school today—okay yes will freak out later get a bath drawled and the emergency kit out—don't ask why ill explain to you when I get their alright- and something to eat warm please like oatmeal. Okay sweet heart we'll be there in ten minutes bye I love u—." He hung up his phone. "May I ask how you got all this blood on your face." I started to cry again. "I don't know how I woke up this way and I feel so alone." Now I was really crying why do I let these things happen maybe I should leave now kill them all. No I'll wait awhile maybe I'll find a way to get back to Gatlin. We pulled up to this pretty, big house.

"Is this **your house**" I asked. "Yes and now yours." He smiled. We walking up to the steps and someone opened the door. "Hello?" It was his wife. "O hello there, what is your name." "Look can we save this for later go run out and buy some clothes for the boy." "Okay." She left and we walked up these huge marble stairs. "Your house is beautiful sir." He looked at me. "It's yours too- Tiffany?" "Yes Dad?" That must be Tiffany. "Did you draw the b ath?" "Yes." "Can you come out here please." Then a girl in the smallest shorts, white tee shirt and slippers come in." Yes father." "This is Eli." She giggled at the way I looked. "Tiffany…"He was going to yell at her so I laughed. "I do look horrible." He looked at me. "Ive go to go meet you mom at the store take care of him for me please Tiff.?" "If you get me a new Ipod plus 200$ in downloads and him the same." He looked at her. "Fine, now good bye." He left. "I'm Tiffany but you can call me Tiff." She a autumn crisp yellowish oranges' eyes and platinum blond hair. "Eli." I think of loved this girl. I've never been so hard before in my life! "The bathrooms this way and I have some clothes for you." I want to be closer to her. "I don't know how to take a shower." She looked at me. "I don't know what to do about that." She walked me into the bathroom. "Wait" she said. "Put these on the swimming trucks." She turned I around I got undressed and put them on. "Now what to do?" "Go into the bath" "Okay now you." I pulled her in with me. "What are you doing?" She asked "Well you need to show me don't you?" I said I wanted to fuck her so bad. "Yah… well you just scrub yourself." She tries to talk out, so I pulled her back. "Do you have anything electronic on you?" She looked at me with a smile. "Why?" "Answer it, do you or don't you And If you do take it off."She threw her phone on the fluffy towels. "Is that all you have in your pockets?" "Yes!" I pulled her closer to be in a hug. "Okay Eli what's your deal?" I looked at her with my usual curious eyes. "You want to know." I pulled her tighter to me. "I want you _NOW_." Then I pulled her along with me.

"Tiffany." It was a male voice.

"Tiffany baby." He was getting closer she hide behind me why is she hiding wait a second. I turned and looked at her bare legs better bruised? "TIFFANY YOU BETER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE." She started to get up but I stopped her. "That your boyfriend? Maybe we should tell him your mine now." Tiffany looked up she trusted me I couldn't believe it a girl I actually liked wanted me. "Come out come out where ever you are." I heard something breaking. "Or I'll kill you when I find you." I had to trust her. "What's his name?" She looked scared so I hugged her I've never felt loved before. "Bradley." I knew what I was going to do. All I had was my book... "Hey Tiffany make sexual noises." She looked at me with a smile. I think she wants me to make her do them. "Tifffannnnnny oh yah right their ooo don't stop." I mouthed 'make moaning sounds and take off your clothes' so I took off the pants. "TIFFANY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" She had all but her bra and panties on. "Good enough now jump in the bath." I turned off the lights, Bradley had to have notice. I got in with her and hugged her on my lap facing me. "You know that boyfriend of yours Barley well if he has to beat you he shouldn't have you right Love?" She smiled. She still wasn't moaning so I started to finger her. She was wet she wanted me too. "Eliiiii" The door opened so I took myself and put it in her. She moaned like me but then it got worse "Tiffany, Tiffany." I kissed her she kissed me back. "Tiffany what the hell" He pulled back the current, show time. "Tiffany you're a little whore you kn-" "You should leave." "Look you little pie-"

"Leave before I make you 10 second on the clock." My double voice was coming out it was scaring him off yes he started to run. "Tiffany we won't see each other anymore bye don't call me or talk to me I'll go get your things form my house." He ran off. "Tiffany are you alright?" I started to pull out of her. "Yes better than ever." She wanted me inside her so I pulled her closer to me I wanted to ask her. "Tiffany do you, want inside you? She looked into my eyes I knew it meant yes. "Is that a yes?" "Yes" She nodded. She was making me love her more and more. I started to make love to her. She was moaning she loved it. "I love you." She said the words no one ever meant to me. "I love you too." I kissed her then slid my tongue in her mouth. "Are you okay Love?" Tiffany smiled and shook her head. MY Tiffany needed to be okay she was now mine always mine. "Tiffannny can I cum inside you Love?" I was at my high point and couldn't take her body anymore. "Yes." I flipped out I was going so hard in her she was moaning so loud. She came then I came. "If you don't know how to take a shower had to you know how to have sex?" I looked at her. "That wasn't "sex" that was making love and I wanted you to wash me."She handed me some girly thing. "Me first." She smiled I had my arms around her waist, her on my lap and both of us starring at the ceiling. I turned her pretty face to me and kissed her. "Fine but then right after its mine turn I'm serious." Then I washed her she was all clean as me on the other hand I was dirtier then the ex hahah. "It's my turn Tiffany."

She hugged me and washed me. "Alright I'll get dressed and get you clothes okay?" I got out and dried myself off. "Here's the towel my Tiffany." She hugged the towel onto herself. "Please Eli?" I looked into her very soul. "What?" She giggled. "Clothes?" I picked her up. "Which way Tiffany?"I asked "Across from you." I walked into her room. It was huge I had her up in bride style hold close to me. She will never be separated from me. "Tiffany your mine now." She hugged my tight. "Okay are you going to beat on me." "NO don't worry I'll also get your ex. Bradley." She got up and got her clothes. Damn she was sexy. "Was that your first time?" Tiffany Porter. That's has a nice ring to it. "Yes I got the bruises because he wanted to and I didn't." She was dressed. "You where mine." She just looked at me with no real emotion to her face. "Come here." I let her to me. "I Love You. Your mine and don't think I would abuse you." She kissed me. "Will you hold me at night, sing me lullabies." I looked at her and blushed. "Will you kiss me all the time? And never leave my side." She blushed. "Marry me then." "Eli I'm 15 how old are you?" I looked at her I think I need to tell her. "I'm 15 and I never lost my memory don't be upset please. I love you I really do. It was just after I saw you I needed to be closer to you like gravity or something you know." Tiffany gave me An upsetting look. "What your full name then?" I looked at her nervously. "Eli Manson Porter." "Tiffany Danielle Marilyn." "Look I've got to leave here I need to find someone I'm asking you to stay here and I'll come back for you later okay?" "No let me come with you please Eli-She kissed me- Please?" I couldn't say no to her I guess I'll go to town later and find out where my dear old brother is hiding then try to get back to Gatlin.

While outside Gatlin…


	2. Chapter 2: Isaac

Chapter 2

Isaac

I wake up in this building a building where is this at? Gatlin okay Isaac you know where you are, hey I'm a kid again. I feel like I've miss placed something… Maybe I'm not the only one awake there had to be leaders after me right? "Hello is anyone there. I need help." Let me go into the corn maybe he who walks behind to rows has an answer. "HELLO?" What year is it? Why am I back here now and not earlier?" Maybe I should go into the town and find out what the hell is going on. Where are the children cornfields empty? I walked out to where they should be and found one damn piece of shit corn left. "Now what the fuck how the fuck is it all gone!" I started screaming.

"Oh piece of shit kids nothing without me nothing!" I might as well as plant it. "I give this corn to he who walks behind the rows." Nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE EVERYTHINGS WRONG." I was getting really pissed off now, No one around me. "I GIVE THIS TO HE WHO WALKS BEHIND THE ROWS." I wasn't going to take this shit anymore. "IF YOU DON'T TAKE THE FUCKING CORN..." Then he said something to me. "Don't you fucking cuss at me you little piece of shit I'll take the fucking corn when you can get everyone else here no get out of my field before I fucking kill you."

"Finally you answer, who am I looking for and were?" "Didn't I say to leave ones names Micah the other Eli but Eli's a little bit busy with a girl! Micah's in Gatlin waiting for the train to Chicago to stop Eli. If I were you Isaac stop Micah from getting on the train right now alright now leave until Eli get his ass back here I want to talk to all of you and his bride." "That's an idea." "Eli would kill you if you touched her now will you hurry your happy ass up to Gatlin or else." I left without another word. What the fuck is going on Micah must have been after me since he's the closet. This Eli and me… I don't think will get along with a girl. I ran for about an hour to the gas station the old man used to run. I really wanted his dog but then the stupidest little fucks killed him. I was going to name him spike he would replace me when I died. Wait I need water I don't want a dog we needed the gas. I'm not going to die this time either and if anyone tries, they'll be dead within seconds. So Micah and Eli, they seem like friends. They know all the tricks I used to get the kids to do what I needed them to. I wonder what they're like. I never really had friends before… "Hello is anyone here?" I was wondering around still I was about 16 miles away from Gatlin. Then I started to run. I ran for a good hour or so I found myself 13 miles away. Then a car came by. "Hey kid where you going?" Why the little fuck I should kill him. "Gatlin." I answered with my nice Isaac voice. "Well get the hell in I'm Danny that's Visy and Gary." I go in they seemed okay for know at least. "So kid what do you like, music wise like rock & roll or pop." He looked back at me. "Anything really." Then he turned on the radio on I put on a fact smile. "Why are you going to Gatlin?" Visy asked me. "Well I have a friend their waiting for me it's important." They all looked at me. "What's your name kid?" Danny asked "Isaac." I told them. "Are you Amish Isaac?" They must be dumb stupid and deaf. "No I used to work with the corn but well it's gone now." They all made faces. "If I may ask where you're going?" Danny looked a Visy. "The same place you are where doing reports on the supposedly children of the corn thing but we went to were their leader Isaac was found dead isn't that weird you have the same name as the guy. Well his body or the ashes or whatever are gone. What's your last name kid and where are your parents at?" I didn't know what to say but what I used to say. "They live 34 miles into the woods on the other side of Gatlin."I smiled at them pretended to be their friend.

"Your last name?" I looked apologetic. "It's Mika, Isaac Mika." They looked reviled I was too. "We'll be in Gatlin in two hours." 10 MILES away the sigh said. I hope I get there before the train or bus or whatever leaves. "Why are you so quite back their worried about something?" I faked being sad. "Yes my friend may leave town before I can get to him." I started to cry damn I could do this all day suckers. "Aww it will be okay little buddy." Then he stepped on it fast. We talk for about an hour then we arrived in Gatlin, home sweet home. "Now where is the bus station? Were suppose to be on it in 12 minutes?" So they started running tours here it over populated I'll never find him unless. "Micah O Micah?" I was screaming he must be on the bus already to Chicago I must get a ticket. "I think I need a ticket to Chicago he left already!" I started to cry.

That Micah will ruin everything, everything I worked for. "Look Isaac maybe we should talk to your parents they might know where he went." I was getting so pissed that fucker knew nothing. "Look I KNOW WHERE HE WENT NOW LET ME GET ON THE TRAIN!" Everyone was looked at us now. "Okay okay will get you a bus tickets don't worry don't worry." Finally, something useful, they went and bought the ticket. "I hope your parent's don't get mad at us for doing you a favor don't worry you leave in 15 minutes with us we just have to return the rental car alright?" I guess Visy was wrong we had about 30 minutes when he said 12. "Stay tight here alright?" I shook my head and smiled. I hope that Micah knows what the hell his doing this Eli doesn't sound easy to break like I am. I just hope I get there in time to make sure nothing really bad happens maybe that girl Eli's with is important to he who walks behind the rows. Maybe she will be a female leader the first of course. I'm wondering why for the sake of life he brought us three back and no one else.

I might as well as save the corn I have in case we need it for some reason. Why isn't that Eli in Gatlin like we were so close but him so far I feel like where brothers or something maybe just maybe we have to make a stop on the way to get someone? "Joshua get back here I don't want to go to Chicago I have too many bad memories there." She held onto him playfully. "Look Maria baby Eli's dead there's nothing to worry about I work right where the corn patch used to be he's gone I killed him myself." Looks like Eli already owes me one. I'll get them to go. I started to cry. "Hey hey are you alright." Joshua came over and asked me. "No my parents are sending me to Chicago and I'm scared they left me to go with a friend but the friend left, I'm scared to get on the train alone. "He looked at his girlfriend and then looked back at me. "Where going to Chicago we'll take you there with us how does that sound?" I smiled and she whipped my tears away. "Can I adopt you your so precious." She said picking me up and carrying my on the train. "I'm Isaac what your name pretty lady." She smiled I was so winning. "Maria and that's Joshua." I looked over and he smiled at me so I giggled. "Here are the tickets Maria." I was going to Micah and Eli.

While earlier in the day at Gatlin…


	3. Chapter 3: Micah

Chapter 3

Micah

I wake up in a sort of daze what's going on here. I start to look around. The corn it's all disappeared, I got up and looked around. Looks like I'm still in Gatlin but what is going on here. "The boys up help him Mark." He helped me up everyone was looking at me. "Are you okay young man?" They asked. "Yes I assure you I'm perfectly fine I just need to take a walk I'll come back later." I left the crowd of people. I was going into the closet far away field as possible. I walk for a good 36 minutes until I came to one with one piece of damn corn all they left was one? One to get me started on making corn again? "What the fuck is going on here? What is going around? Flu? 'O let chop down all the corn and leave one for poor Micah.' What the hell man." Then I heard he who walks behind the rows coming I was really pissed so pissed I was going to tell that mother fucker off. Why would he let them rape his fields not leaving anything but one ear of corn? "Micah look I don't have much time get on the bus to Chicago find a boy named Eli, I will get another to meet you there don't take him away from the girl keep her with him and don't scare her." I looked out and around. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE THEIR NOTHING ALL I WORKED FOR AND FUCKING NOTHING!" I walked around. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE TO GET ON THE NEXT TRAIN LEAVE ME BEFORE I KILL YOU." I looked around. "Yes he who walks behind the rows I will leave for Chicago to find an Eli and to wait for another okay anything else I should know?" I looked at the lump on the ground. "No but the fact not to forget the girl and to make sure to wait for a leader called Isaac with Two others Maria and Joshua now the important thing is to make sure they see the girl but not the boy Eli they know Eli, they know about the Children of the Corn and they know how to kill me. Make sure you get them all to Chicago take the ear of corn and Isaac will have one as well coming there with it. Now don't run to town walk at a very slow pace and think about how you're going to find him how you're going to plot the new harvest." "Thank you lord I will be on my way to Chicago within 5 hours." Now I did as he said to walk slowly and think how I'm going to get Eli well when I come in with Isaac and his brother plus his girlfriend we won't be able to talk but what about we sneak into where he's hiding then talk to him. Or we could just start the killings early no that's a horrible idea we need a game plan all three of us. I wonder what this girl has to do with anything. Why would a girl be so important to him? Is the girl with Eli? Is Eli using her? Well if Eli's using her why would he who walks behind the rows want her? Does she even know about the corn? Well I know one thing if she's cutie I'm going after her for sure. What is THIS his plan one gets the girl, one gets the sorrow, one get the glory? Isaac's too smart to get himself locked up into a girl but Eli's the one playing around with her. So in the terms now I get the sorrow and self pity, that's not happening over my dead body. I'll get the girl and make her mine, woo her to me make her want me. I wonder what her name is, probably beautiful and loving. Now I have to get threw a man or a boy with the same powers I do… how am I going to do it I mean he's way order and way more experienced in this then I am. Maybe I need to make her away from this give up this life for her. I know Eli wouldn't do that unless he's already trying himself. There's something fishy going on why would he bring all three of us back? Why not just the strongest one? Think about it… three instead of one? What is going on here, am I missing something does love take into account here? So many things running thru my mind I didn't know what to start with. I was about half way their when I heard screaming. That must be Isaac I was going to run it's been 3 hours I need to be on the next bus out of here. I'll run for an hour then hop on the bus to where ever to get to Chicago. What else do we need here… something to get that girl into my heart what do girls like? I'll ask a tourist I know nothing like that. I ran for the hour and was about 10 minutes away from here. What does the boy and his girl doing with this equation? Why is it we weren't put together in the first place? Well I was at Gatlin and looked around thier was this boy with blond hair. "Sir do you know about girls." He looked at me and smiled. "Yes I do why?" I smiled back. "I want to go out with this girl you see but I don't know how to get her to like me so what do they like?" He laughed . "Girls like things like hello kitty at least that's what I've seen." I smiled. "Thank you so much I'll be on my way now." He looked at me as him he'd seen me before. "Yah bye." I walks to the bus station and bought a ticket. Thank god that corn could be anything I got change back and told to be on the bus in ten minutes. I went and got her something a little hello kitty doll it was colorful, so colorful it almost annoyed me. I got on the bus and took it and a bunch of other to Chicago. I reached their and know I was to wait for Isaac to arrive. I looked around for a few minutes then sat down on a nearby bench. What is going to happen when we three figure out the plan? Then the boy I ask the question to came off with his girl and a boy. "Micah is that you?" "Isaac, my good old friend." We hugged. "Hey I have to make a phone call with Isaac will be right back. "He told me his sister number." Isaac said. "Put it in I think he's there with her." I was going to talk I guess my voice was sweeter. "Hello can I speak to Eli." I had to say it quite incase that fool heard it. Hello?" "Hello is this Eli?" I was worried it wasn't "Yes who are you." "Look I can't again. It's say at this time but I'm coming to get to you and the girl He who walks behind the rows I, you and another I'm coming to the house say you invited Us. Your brother is with the other I'll be there with him in a few hours when he comes alright make sure she knows what's going on alright make SURE when your brother walks thru the door no-one says your name or sees you until dinners over." "Okay understood good day."Then phone went dead. "We'll go to my house alright my names Joshua and that's Maria." I smiled. "Nice to see you again, Joshua. Nice to meet you, Maria." I shook their hands. We were going to meet my pen pal at 207 Cyclone roads." Joshua looked at Maria then looked at me. "That's my mom and dad's house. Are you going to see Tiffany?" He smiled. "Yes really nice girl." I smiled. We got a cab and drove there. What a huge house. I knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Everyone

Chapter 4

Eli and Tiffany

Tiffany and I have been talking for about an hour when I started to get hungry. "Tiffany, do you think I could have something to eat. I'm starving I haven't eaten in 19 years." She giggled because she thought it was a joke. I smiled at the fact she loved me though she had no clue 55 years of killings under my belt and she put two and two together that there's going to be more where that came from. "What do you want to eat then Eli?" I looked at her did she not understand ever kid no matter what wants junk food. "I want pizza and grape soda." She looked at me with amazement. "That's my favorite thing to eat." "I love you." "Yah Eli, do you really?" I really want to kill her now. "I said it I meant it now pizza and grape soda?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "No answer the question do you love me or no?" I took her, and pulled her closer to me. "Yes I love you now stop I'm starving."

She smiled and the house phone rang. "I'll answer it." She walked over to the phone. Damn was she sexy why I am in love with her. "It's for you." She sounded concerned. "Go down stairs and get the pizza ready I'll be down there in 15 minutes." I kissed her as She passed me the phone. "Hello?" "Hello is this Eli?" I looked around whom else would it fucking be. "Yes who are you." "Look I can't again. It's say at this time but I'm coming to get to you and the girl He who walks to start me, you and another I'm coming to the house say you invited us your brother is with the other I'll be there with him in a few hours when he comes alright make sure she knows what's going on alright make SURE when your brother walks thru the door no-one says your name or sees you until dinners over." "Okay understood good day."

I hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. I explored until I found the cutest thing her not knowing I was there, she was cooking. I walked up behind her and hugged her tight to me to knowing what the hell was going on at this moment in time just knowing I loved her. "Hiya Eli!" She turned her head enough to kiss me. If I knew this was so go I would have gotten one a long time ago. "Look Tiffany I hope your family doesn't mind my cousins are coming into town with my brother and his girlfriend. I want to surprise them with the fact I'm back." She hugged me. "Of course but why won't you meet wants us your brother?" Couldn't help her out her father walked in the front door.

"Tiffany you're so funny now pizza and grape soda." Tiffany grabbed the pizza. "UMMH." She looked at me. "What Eli?" She really didn't know anything at all. "Praying." She giggled and put the pizza down. "You don't know how to do that do you?" She shook her cute head no. "Put your hands like this." Tiffany was upset. "I know that part Eli." "Oh you want me to do it fine then. We thank he who walks behind the rows for this blessed day." Then I started eating I was starving. Tiffany was just staring at me. "Are you going to eat that baby?" I laughed. She giggled but it was nervous. I threw the piece I was eating down. "What's wrong Tiffany?"

"Who is that you're praying to?" The poor girl didn't know a thing about he who walks behind the rows. "Look eat when the others get here I'll explain it alright?" She nodded and ate. Then there was pounding on the door I spilled my grape soda on me. It was them I knew it was them. "Look Tiffany go open the door and let them in the house." I walked up the stairs and left

PVO switch

Isaac, Tiffany and Micah

Tiffany opens the door. "Hello how are you." I saw a hello kitty in his hands. "Hello Tiffany it's me Micah I hope you don't mind I brought my friend Isaac with me." I hugged him. "Oh this is for you." "A postcard from Gatlin and A hello kitty doll thank you." He hugged me back tighter than ever. "Hey Joshua I missed you how was Gatlin? Did you guys have fun?" Joshua hugged me. "Yes where is your boyfriend? Brad he's so nice he left all your stuff on the door step I knew he was perfect for you." I started to scream. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT." I took off my long sweater to show him then put it back on. "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID? YOU HEAD ME SCREAM I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ANYMORE." I ran up stairs to Eli. "Wait, Tiffany." I ran up the stairs faster then opened my door and ran into Eli. "Tiffa- ELI?" Eli picked me up.

"Why dear brother you've arrived just a little too late." He looked at Eli angry. "What did you do?" Eli looked at me and I looked at him. "I fell in love with this beautiful woman here."Joshua looked at me then looked back at me. "So what did you do to her Eli?" He French kissed me then took his lips off mine. "I make love to her hard, long, hot and sexy. In the shower, for it seemed like a day." Eli was so hot he was like hard to so I laughed. He hugged me into him close and gave me an Eskom kiss. "You fucked him tiffany I gave you a great life. A nice boyfriend well he was nice to me! A father and mother what else could you want? I told you about him you knew him I bet dad knew who he was too. Tiffany you can do better than. " I smiled at Josh. I loved the stories about Eli he was so sweet and helped him. "But he always help you Joshua and he's nice to me." I hugged him close.

"Tiffany he killed a lot of people for corn Tiffany he's a killer." Eli was shaking really hard. Then Isaac and Micah walked in. "YOU KILLED ME ONCE! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER THAT!" I looked at Joshua with hopeful eyes but that didn't happen. "Yah but who dose Maria have NO ONE. Do you think I'm going to let you have a family? Not with Tiffany not my angel sister!" He ran to hit Eli and he stopped him. "Don't you think you understand, you're my first minions this time around and you can't do anything about it."Eli clutched me tight daddy was back. "Eli, Tiffany? We're home." He said loudly. "Don't say anything about this alright and convincing myself to wiping your memory. Everything ever having to do with me, unless it's about Tiffany and I, cleared." He looked at Maria and looked back at Eli. "Maria too?" He looked at him as if he was stupid as shit. "No because I want her to tell you every fucking thing that happened, Yes, I will." "Two more things Eli pleases?"Eli looked at him. "Yes Joshua?" He looked a bit annoyed. "You treat Tiffany right and be my brother again." Joshua had a cutie smile. "I was waiting for the day you would say that." Eli smiled and hugged him. "Joshua what's going on?" Maria was annoying as shit.

"Your annoying as shit Maria, you know that?" Eli laughed as did the rest of the boys. Then my daddy walked in. "Hey Joshua this is Eli and these people…?" Eli smiled at his brother. "I knew Eli's parents in Gatlin. I was called by Tiffany when he remembers he lived in Gatlin so I remembered he used to play with Isaac and Micah." They waved to my dad. "Alright then Maria is with Tiffany tonight and Eli will stay with Micah and Isaac in Joshua room unless you all want to sleep out in the living room?" Everyone smiled. "Living room then…?" My dad smiled he's so nice about things like that. "Tiffany, why don't you invite some of your friends over while I go back to the story and get more things alright? Now tell me when your friends get here what you want let's get something to start off with." I looked around. "I want pizza and lots of it Papa." Joshua said. "I want olives green, Cheese Curls, chips: salt and vinegar, sour cream, regular, BBQ, Cheesy popcorn." Maria looked at me smiling. "Plus some chicken." I smiled when Samantha walked in my nanny and cook. "Tiffany?" I knew that Italian voice. "Papa Johnny, Mama Sam. I missed you how was your trip?" The smiled as I hugged them. They were my real parents. Always around for me when I need them. Mama looked at me with a smile. "That boyfriend of your or ex hopeful, is outside sitting on the door step begging for your love. Didn't I report that woman beater before I left…? Joshua, Maria. It's nice to see you two, how was Gatlin?" Mama always talked too much. "Gatlin was fine and look who came, Tiffany's pin pal Micah and his friend Isaac who were called in because Tiffany called me today about Eli. He lived right down the street from me and his friends where still there." Joshua said as Eli smiled at them. "By the way Eli, we have something to tell you. When you ran away every day for 3 weeks your mom would make you favorite breakfast then on the last day she made your favorite meal." Eli made this sad face. "What do you mean 'Last day'?" He was about to cry

. "She shot her brains out. Then after the funeral your father re-married after a month he shot this wife, pregnant, and them himself." Eli was already next to me crying on my shoulder and crying hard. I held him close to me. Bradley walked in. "Aw look Mr. big, bad and tough is crying Tiff sweet cheeks you don't need that type of guy who just fucks you and cries." He laughed. Then my Papa pushed him. Papa has never done that before. "You look here you little shit; you come here being with my daughter, hitting my daughter and you don't think I don't know you've tried to rape her?" Eli got up off my shoulders. "YOU TRIED TO RAPE A GIRL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WANT HER SO BAD ENOUGH YOU STOPPED OR NEVER DID CARE? I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL. YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T _KILL YOU_!" My Papa looked at this boy, Eli, like a saint. "I want you-he pointed to Eli- to make sure he doesn't come back as I am an old man and if you wouldn't mind." He smiled at Eli, Eli smiled back. "It would be my pleasure- Micah, Isaac help please?" They walked over the Brad. "What are you little shits going to do to big old tall me?" Isaac looked at Micah, Micah looked at Eli, and Eli smiled. "Where going to call your mom, then take YOU to the police for a report. No wait I'm just going to call the police and get you for breaking then entering okay." Eli grabbed the phone. "Wait, Wait, WAIT… Look you don't have to call the police look I'll leave here you can file restraining order and that stuff alright?" Brad always wanted deals to get him out of trouble. "Fine leave, get out and never come back."

Eli was just going to let him go off like that. Brad walked out the door down the street. "Hey Tiffany do me a favor, what's BRADS address?" Eli smiled at me. "He lives at 401 Barley Townes off Yolo road why?" Eli had the in case of emergency paper with the police department's number. He dialed it in he cover the hearing piece. "Go get paper and a pencil, write a statement." Joshua ran to his room and got me them. I wrote what he tried to do to me and made me do. Isaac, Micah and Joshua went out with Daddy. Maria was helping Mama and Papa make Chicken and a platter of cheese. Eli was next to me on the floor in Joshua's room. I was writing the first time he ever hit me. We were out with his friends, I said some of his friends where cute and bam he punched me in the face. Then the time we were in his car and his friends tried to gang bang me including him. "That's a shame any man would hurt or let get hurt such a sweet and pretty girl like you, Tiffany… You know I'm never going to do that to you right hurt you, I will never rape you or attempt to." He held me, very close to him. "I won't let anyone touch you." I laughed. "You're sweet Eli." He got in front of me and kissed me. "I need to right this let me finish this please." He backed off. "You're mine you know?" I smiled and giggled. "Yes I know Mr. Eli." He hugged my neck. I was now writing about today when Eli help I fixed parts of the story of course. "Done." I smiled. "Tiffany… Why did you stay with him?" Eli was looking out the window then looked back at me. "I couldn't leave him. I would say 'Where done' but as you saw today he would keep coming back."Eli smiled. "That won't be a problem anymore Tiffany and I need a new last name… what do you want your last name to be?" I laughed so I was supposed to marry him. Let me think Porter seems fine to me…


	5. Chapter 5: Remember me now?

"Can't we just leave it as Porter?" I asked him sweetly. "NO that's the name I was first here with I can't use it again I mean people would say I look like me. Then eventually someone would put two and two together then figure out I was the only Eli Porter now think of another name." I looked at him. "Is an Italian one okay with you?" Eli looked at me with wide, sweet eyes and said. "Sure Tiffany what is it?" I looked at him. "Articamaria Eli is that great?" He looked into my eyes. "It's... okay I'll stick with it." I looked at Eli. "I've got to call my friends alright just for the two of your friends alright." I smiled at him. "Why don't you get dressed before the police come, Tiffany?" I put on clothes and called Stacy. "Stacy boo come over sleepover Daddy said it was fine there are two cute ass guys here I'm going to calling Jackie next. So come please wear something cute, they've never seen girls before… well at least they look like they haven't." She laughed to herself. "You're always the match maker here. How are you and Barely doing?" I heard I laugh come from the down way. It was Eli as usual; it now comes to mind that there's no getting away from him at all. "Stacy, call Jackie for me please come over at 5:00." "Okay will do see you then Tiff." I hung up. "Yes Eli?" He looked at me annoying. "Your dads back Isaac went nuts at the store he wants me to go with him, to show Isaac it's not so bad Micah will watch over you for the time being." He kissed me. "Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." Then he left. Micah walked in with another Hello Kitty. I pounced on him. "I want that Kitty." I was on his back."Do you remember me Tiffany?" He looked at him I didn't understand I tried to grab the kitty. "Tiffany will you wait, do you remember the other one. Well where's that huh?" I pointed to the self I had of Hello Kitty stuff. "I put it here when I came and changed my clothes. "He smiled, god damn Isaac isn't hot but Micah ummm I wish I was his girlfriend. She so lucky he's way nicer then Eli. "Micah?" He laughed and me I was still on his back then I started to laugh. "You want to play a game?" He asked me. "What game?" Micah was tickling me while I was still on his back. I giggled the way I girl giggles when she likes someone. He picked up on it and put me down on my bed then he fell on my bed. "You like me Tiffany? Not as a friend but more...like…lovers." He looked over to me with deep, wanting, big, brown eyes. There's something different about him then Eli. Eli seems to care about the running of things and what's his IS hi…but… Micah's…different…I mean way different. "Tiffany you want to kiss me don't say no to me… just- he leaned closer- happen." I leaned back into his chest and turned my head over to look at him. He didn't look like Eli… not with looks per say but the eyes had a different mindset then Eli's did… "Tiffany you know where prefect for each other." He got on top of me and started to unbutton my shirt. "Micah maybe you shouldn't do that right-"He covered my mouth. "Eli's home, Isaac hit someone really hard- "he jumped up off me and started to button my shirt back up. He was so sweet way sweeter then Eli. He was done with my shirt re-buttoning it and sat in my computer chair.

Tiffany the police wants your statement now." Eli came in saying, he looked at Micah really horrible I was getting up but then Micah sat me back down. "You're not touching her, Eli she could have looked right out the window and saw that the 'police' are not here, you don't think I've tried that one you little shit." Micah was screaming. "All have you know I think I could have really done a number on her she was going to be special MY LOVE, BUT UH NO, I CANT HAVE THAT BECAUSE THIERS FUCKS LIKE YOU AROUND." Isaac walked in. "Will both of you stop it He Who Walks Behind The Rows will be displeased with the both of you fighting over this stupid bitch."Micah was upset that he would say something like that to me, Eli didn't seem to care I was now tired of this shit. I gapped whatever was in Eli's pocket and stabbed him with it in his leg. "You want to call me a bitch well let me tell you here asshole I won't play parting first victim on your spree of killing adults." Isaac looked at me really weird like this had happened before. "You don't piss me off ill put this deeper into you so deep the people you've killed will feel it."I gestured it toward him and he backed up. I got him into a corner. "The reason I live here is because I was abused. Don't you even think for a second I will take it from a little short want to be Jesus."

I was going to stable him when someone had the same thing I had around my neck, what where these things called…sickles? "You better not." Well I knew it was a bad idea to fuck that guy it was Eli. "Eli I'll kill you I swear to it." I heard Micah say. I was scared but I was so pissed off to care about my fucking feelings. "You tell you bitch to drop it now!" Isaac pissed me off for the last time. I swung the sickle toward his hand, I cut him pretty deep and moved Eli's other sickle from my throat into my hand cutting it in the process. "Don't you think for one second I won't mess you up I'll go 'ghetto' on you Amish kids do you understand me." I screamed. Then I heard footsteps so I threw the sickles' under my bed. "Hey you guys what's with the yelling?" Papa always knew, daddy never did and I'll never know why. "Nothing Papa, why?" He looked at Eli. "The Police want you hand written statement. I sent Eli up here to get you but u didn't come down. Pass me the statement I'll give it to the police." I hugged papa and passed the statement to him. He walked out. "Micah, let chat about how you want to ruin the harvest; why don't we." Eli was very pissed.

"I took her she's my girl Micah you can't have her she's been deflowered by me she's not yours to mess with." Eli was talking about me if I was an item of his like my doll when I was seven. "Eli I barely know you but you're not right in your head their buddy." Micah looked at me. "And Eli she isn't yours if she doesn't want be, by the way she's not a toy Eli, Tiffany has FEELINGS, so why don't you quit with the 'she's mine' because she's not unless she says so." I looked at him with big wide eyes no one has ever done anything like that for me. "Tiffany don't you want to be mine?" Eli had that puppy dog eye's look. "Or do you want to… 'Date' me." Eli is only giving me two options. "I want to be with Micah." Micah looked at Eli and then looked at me. Eli face got rocket red and he screamed. "I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THAT OPTION NOW ME OR ME." I was about to fuck is face up. "I DON'T HAVE TO BE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU." I was so mad I thought we would get married and have a kid… I don't think that's going to happen. Micah walked over and held me tight. "Eli I won't let you hurt her you know." Eli looked at me. He better learn I'm no girl or toy I get mean and angry I'm a person. Eli walked out, then Isaac."Tiffany do you remember me?" I looked at Micah… he looked as if I had loved him before. "You remember your real parents in Gatlin where killed and when Isaac died Piper took over and when you were born I held you. I was the first to your mom died after that and we killed your dad. You where like my baby I held you when you would cry and made sure you ate. Then you turned three you told me you loved me and we kissed all the time but one day you left the group you've killed outlanders before but not on your own. You found a car diving by you had never seen one before but before I got to you that couple took you away. Didn't that sickle feel natural in your hands when you had it close to Isaac?" He got closer to me. "I love you Tiffany your mama named you that you know before she died and all that mama and papa in they aren't your real parents they stole you away from me all I want is you back."

He kissed me. I was starting to remember it he would call me Tiffania and not Tiffany he said he loved the way it sounds. "I'm remembering it you would call me Tiffania and let me on the thrown with you." He hugged me tight. "And will you please tell me why did you sleep with Eli? You promised it was only for me when I looked at you I knew you where my Tiffania" I hugged him back tighter. "No reason, I don't think he's my first you rapist." I can't believe I remember this stuff on my fifth birthday Piper told him something he took me to his house we were close to each other. He was, 12 that hello kitty was like the hello kitty doll I had on my bed. I remember after we had sex he held me tight and said this was only for him. After that day he wouldn't leave me alone. He was seven and I was five wait how long have I been alive? "Micah how long have I been alive?" He looked at me. "34 years now." Ewe I'm old. "I'm 36 so live with it." He hugged me tight so tight it hurt. "Mic, stop it that hurts!" I hit him he started to laugh. "I see you remember a lot now call the others"- the door bell rang. "No no Mic my friends are here isn't that a shame you can't touch this." I ran out of the room, ran down the stairs and fell. I started to cry. "See Tiffania what did I tell you not to do looks like your back to your old self again…" He smiled I was crying and all he could do was smile I smacked him. "What the hell Tiff what was that for?" He looked at me then picked me up and held me close to him. "No more running down the stairs okay Tiffania?" I nodded as he opened the door. "Hello ladies." It was Stacy, Jackie at the door and MISSY walking up the side walk? "Look what the vulture coughed back up Missy the bitchy." Micah looked at me. She was giving Micah slutty bedroom eyes. "Hello there, what's your name?" I hit her. "Didn't we have this talk years ago you don't hit people Tiffania." "Look little Tiffania." Missy was next to Jackie and Stacy.

"Will you leave already we don't want you here clearly." Micah got upset. "Now ladies everyone get in and have something to drink." He let the devil in my house oh my god! He winked at me. "Tiffany where are those guys." "Well ones carrying me the others should be in the living room with food but if that she Devil crosses the door way she dies." Micah held me tight and walked me in and put me on the couch. "Can you stay here while I get the first aid kit or would you like the other leg to match?" He smiled. "The other leg to match please." I laughed along with Stacy and Jackie I love my girls but Missy was eying Eli. "Hey their handsome." She ran her fingers threw his hair he was right next to me ew. "What do you want?" He scooted closer to me. "You." She said. At this point Eli jumped on me hurting my other leg and kisses me. He stopped and said. "Want me now?" She made a disgusting face. "No but Bradley would love to hear about this." She got her phone out. "She's with me NOT HIM." Micah said.

"I think it's time you leave." He pushed her out of the living room. "No the fun just got started because he's in JAIL SHES A LITTLE BITCH!" Oh I was going to pull out her fake ass hair. I put on my boots my demonia boots and pushed Micah out of my way. "What do you want? You fake ass want to be got?" I pulled her hair to the floor. "Tiffania will you stop it this second." I didn't. I dragged her up the stairs and took her into my room. I locked the door and got one of the sickles. "You see this?" She nodded her head. "This is going to kill you any last words?" Micah, Isaac, Eli and Joshua got the door opened. I found my duck tape. Then they pushed Joshua out and I killed her. Micah had one thing right it felt natural. "Isaac why don't you clean this up Hun." I opened the door and walked out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS THAT'S WHY HE BROUGHT ME BACK TO CLEAN UP AFTER HER MESSES." I turned around and looked at him. "Do you want to be the mess to clean up?" He laughed and hugged me. "I knew she had greatness in her." He smiled. I closed the door and went into my bathroom. "I'll clean it up… go entertain the girls down there." I turned on the shower and took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

I was taking a shower getting everything off when the door opened. You have to walk into my room to get into my bathroom no other exits or entrances. "Tiffania maybe you should make up for what you and Eli did early." He jumped into the shower fully clothed. "Mic, get out before I hurt you." He smiled. "With that, Tiff?" He was talking about my knife you can never be too sure about who could come in through the house. He took it out of my hand. "Look later on tonight please, Tiffania I love you. When you left all those years ago… I died inside but now that I'm back with my girl my number one." He smiled and I giggled. "I'll give you the world if you want it Tiffania." He was trying to kiss me. "Micah if you don't get the fuck out." He looked at me. "Do curse at me Tiffania I don't curse at you darling don't curse at me." He was too serious, so I smacked him in that face. "Tiffania I would stop now if I were you." "I'm in the shower, naked and you want to tell me not to hit you or curse at you Mic, get out." Micah started to laugh. "Not like I already haven't seen everything." I smacked him, then he thought it was funny to turn the cold water on."MICAH!" He ran out of the bathroom wet very wet. "Can I wear your shorts Tiffania?" Why does he want my clothes? "My Daddy bought you clothes." I said I turned off the shower and got dressed in whatever Micah put out. Wait I've never seen these before…did he buy then for me? "Micah did you buy this stuff for me." I had hello kitty all over the shorts that where so soft, Hello kitty booties, and a Marilyn Manson T-shirt. "Yes now will you put it on?" He held the door closed. Why must i… wait… no he was that man in the dreams the dreams long ago… he would like me up in a cellar with himself. We would be down there for hours on ends before we would go back up… but why? Was it not allowed for us to be together or was it just horrible for people to be with each other generally. "Tiffany you need to get dressed I want a kiss." It was no other then Eli. "No Eli!" I got dressed and walked out. Micah was laughing as well as Eli, what's going on here?" I looked at them both wet." Tiffany, come here." I backed up when Eli said that. "I don't need to get wet go change your clothes the both of you now!" They walked to their stay rooms. "I'll be downstairs with the girls and Isaac come back wet I'm throwing you both outside." Eli laughed and tried to hug me. "I don't think so Tiff, now come down stairs your friends are waiting." I walked this time down the stairs. My friends giggled and laughed. My Papa and Mama where bringing in pizza and party snacks everything was good until.

"Isaac what's that red spot on you, Blood?" Well I had a scar. "It was when I fell down the stairs Papa now can we cool off and where is Joshua?" I ask. "Buying a new Romeo and Juliet fool left it in his house in Gatlin." Papa made his nodding disappointment face. "They're going back there in a few weeks they want to take you kids home then." Papa pointed at my new best friends. "No Papa they stay here." I hugged their necks really tight. "You're choking them Tiff." I looked at them. "If they die can they stay Papa?" He looked at me. "They go back to Gatlin that's final." I looked at him with hate. "Tiffany…your eyes… black as midnight." Stacy said. Papa was going to get the bible this happens at times. "Mama, get the chair and Bible." I let them go and got up. Isaac pulled me back down. "Tiffany we have to get out of here soon…" Isaac looked at Eli, Eli looked at Micah, and then Micah looked at me. "What did you guys do?"

Isaac got next to me. "We killed your mom, then dad." He whispered. "What the fuck you really couldn't wait!" We could have had something in common like planning would have been a great idea! "Look Tiff we stay here the night, Joshua will take us all back tomorrow." Eli got close to me and whispered. "Pack all your things alright everything you could ever want or need." Micah looked over as they got a chair and bible. They put me in a chair and bound me to it as always. "What's going on here Papa just because Tiffany doesn't have a religion doesn't mean she's the devil." Joshua and Eli untied me. "Thank you, boys." I wanted to be a queen. "Tomorrow we leave for Gatlin I'm sorry girls sleep over's canceled girls…" I looked at Joshua. "No wait girls back up your bags…come see Gatlin." I grinned and laughed. They nodded said to come pick them up tomorrow and left. "No they won't be coming with us." Eli and Micah sighed. "Eli, you aren't going to do this again I won't let you… You all are going back to Gatlin and…" He was very hesitant with what he was saying at that moment in time. "…Tiffany stays here." They all looked at him. Eli covered Micah's mouth, Micah the lover boy… "Fine but can she at least ride in the car with us and stay a week?" They had a plan I could see it at least on Isaac's face and it wasn't going to benefit Joshua one bit. Micah bit Eli's hand. Eli screamed and slapped him. "At least my mom wasn't a whore…" Micah said as he threw a punch to Eli's head. Isaac rolled his eyes as Papa was grabbing me. Mama walked in with the bible what the hell is wrong with this. Complete rampage was going through Eli. "Well at least my mother was there for me." Eli kicked him down. "You're an asshole Eli just like mommy and daddy the must be so proud in hell!" Micah pulled Eli's legs down, with that said Eli hit the coffee table. When Joshua saw me getting re-tied he ran over and pushed over Papa to get me. "WILL YOU ALL STOP IT?" Isaac separated Eli and Micah, both bloody as hell, then helped them up. "Micah you've got a broken jaw go sit, Eli you have a broken nose go sit…" He got in their faces and whispered. "If you hit, touch or talk about each other's mothers, I will personally make sure you can't sit for a week." Isaac waited until they sat down to walk over. "I would let go of Tiffany if I were you…" Mama let me go, Isaac walked over and grabbed my waist. "Anyone but I, Micah and Eli touch her again before we leave their will be bigger problems beyond your imagination." He took me over to where the rest of them where. I sat in between Eli and Micah. "Now you boys be good while I go up to Tiffany's bathroom and fix you guys up." He said with a wink. Micah was hurt and so was Eli. Mama and Papa left. I scooted over to Eli, Micah scooted over I kissed both of their cheeks. "Why did you both fight…?" They looked at each other and laughed. They both got close to my face and kissed my cheeks. "Aww Tiffania it wasn't real sweetheart." Micah hugged me close. Eli was getting jealous so what did he do? Smack right in my face trying to hit Micah. I looked at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY TIFFANIA?" Something had popped out of Micah's mouth and not mine. "WELL ELI?" He made me feel more safe then Eli did that the moment. "I WAS TRYING TO HIT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Wow I never knew boys like them would fight that way for anyone. Micah stood up with his hands balled into fists. "I'M AN IDIOT? OH REALLY BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE THAT JUST HIT A GIRL." He was screeching on the top of his lungs. Eli got up and as Micah balled his hands into fists. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE MICAH, THE ASSHOLE ON ASSHOLES." Eli screeched back. I wonder if they know this is way better then cable on Monday nights. "YOU'LL ROT IN HELL FOR THAT ELI!" What to do what to do…? "Hey why don't you guys stop I have an idea okay so sit." I will now tell them my idea on being a queen. "So now that I remember everything I want to be the queen okay? It seems in all of this there is a king but not really a queen so there should be a queen this time around." They looked at each other and sat down. "Is this what we came here for?" Micah said and looked at Eli "To make sure there is a right queen? Why couldn't he have just sent you and her there to Gatlin?" Micah thought of something. "It's so she picks me to be the king… I think I know what's going on here you see-." Mama walked in. "Isaac can you fix their wounds?" He nodded and smiled. "Let's take them out to your room Tiffany we all have to talk." He had a really mean look on his face. I helped Micah up the stairs and Isaac helped Eli. We got to my room and I shut the door. "Now let me tell you right now Eli, you have sinned and so have you Tiffany." Oh now this again. "I'm just letting you know you should go apologize to he who walks behind the row and quickly." I had no recollection of how to say sorry to this 'He who walks behind the rows. "Tiffany child you have no memory correct?" I nodded as he was fixing Eli. "Yes I don't remember much." Isaac smiled. "You where and still are a slut he says." Micah looked at Eli. "I'm sorry Eli I was stupid and hurt us both." Eli smiled. "At least you know." He snickered. "Eli…" Isaac and I said weirdly at the same time. Isaac looked at me and I looked at him. "Micah I'm sorry…" I thought he was going to say something obscene. Isaac looked at Eli. "Your fixed up let me fix Micah up and we all have to pray for forgiveness." Eli and Micah laughed. "What did you do?" Isaac gave a grave look. "I cursed at him… then when I got here I did… 'The dirty'" I was laughing. "You jerked off and now it's a sin?" They all turned to me with wide eyes. "It IS a sin my child." I was not his child. "I'm not your child I am your equal and if you refuse to listen to me it could get worse." Isaac looked at me as if I went bonkers. "Do you dare deify me outlander?" "Hell yah I go I hope you got ball boy because I'm back." A teenager with red hair walked in… he looked like a ginger. "Malachi…" Micah said happily. Eli started to laugh with me as we all stared at Malachi. Malachi looked at me and ran over. "How's little Tiffania doing?" This guy was covered in blood not like little drops covered. He hugged me tight really tight. "I was wondering when this would be coming true…" Isaac said. "Isaac what do you mean this would be coming true?" I looked at him. He looked around nervously. "When the first prophecy would come true we talked about this years ago Malachi, don't you remember?" Malachi looked at all of us and looked back at Isaac. "Did she see him yet?" Isaac nodded his head no. "I haven't seen or hurt high word of him." Eli said. "I talked to him when I walked out into one of the corn field." "So did I… things didn't go so well…" Malachi laughed. "He sent me back the others won't be coming… He tells me that none of you will rule... I am the enforcer he sent so I thought it was going to be Isaac…" Malachi pointed to me. "Come with me we need to talk." He extended his hand to help me up. "Don't touch her, Micah don't touch her you want to bring her back down "Memory lane" so will I." Malachi grabbed me up and walked me downstairs I could hear everyone up stairs screaming at each other. "So what "Memory lane" are we talking about here… Malachi?" He opened the door and took us outside. "You know who got your mother pregnant?" I shook my head yes. "My dad..?" He signed. "No… He who walks behind the rows did… you where the only one of his blood." I looked at him. "You never wondered why your eyes have such an unnatural color to them like an autumn color and when your upset ice blue." I nodded yes. "That's why." He put me down. "He told me before I left Gatlin to give you this." He passed me this huge nap sack. "What's in this bag?" He picked me back up. "I don't know I won't look in it I just couldn't it's not mine." I hugged him. "What else have you got to tell me?" He looked at me. "I think I'm your enforcer and you're the leader." I passed out. "Tiffania?" I was in this purple cloud like mist walking on gray stone. I was wearing this black dress and black heels. "Tiffania come here." I looked up. "There we are… 24 long years since we've talked… you have sinned you already had fornications with one of the past leaders Eli and Micah raped you…" I looked into his eyes… blue as ice. "Look at me you will listen to me TIFFANIA!" I looked at him… he might be my father but what the hell is he doing yelling at me. "I know you've gone fucking bonkers to yell at me… you must have." I looked into his eyes. The turned to autumn. "I see you passed to first test." I sat on the ground and didn't talk to him he was testing me well I'll test him some. "Tiffania listen alright." I was listening. "Malachi will be your enforcer you can't have these guys… I don't want you being with one of them. I want you to be with your enforcer Malachi not Micah, not Eli, not Isaac… Malachi!" I was so sick of this. "You don't tell me what to do I will be whom I want to be with if you really think I am going to be with some soulless ginger who is my enforcer as much as you think it's a good idea it's not kill yourself if you do…" He was getting upset. "Look you can have your fun trust me you need to get the corn out of Micah's little suitcase put it in the snacks in the living room give them to your Mama and Papa. I brought your other parents back you need their money get suitcases pack up everything you owe and everything you need alright?" I nodded my head. "Anything you want to hide, hide it in your old house under the floor boards. You will not I repeat not get sacrificed to the corn ever, either will your enforcer and husband Malachi." I looked back at him sitting on the stone. "I do NOT want to be with someone like that a killer I can't be with someone like that." He took one of his vines I guess and wiped away my tear. "DON'T TOUCH ME." He backed up. "I'm serious Tiffania I want you to be with Malachi that's the end of the story they will have girls who love them… just use these guys for getting back to Gatlin and back do you hear me?" I nodded. "One last thing… you must have got the kids in Gatlin to kill their parents so your father possessed my myself in the bag in a syrup you but this in to cough syrup and when he feels better it will be me, they all will know about me being around when you tell them as soon as he is fully better do you understand?" I nodded. "I will build the biggest house in Gatlin that's where the kids will be and I will build I smaller house. One Malachi and you will draw up what you and I will say to the boy when this happens will be told at a later time. Now you will wake up and start what I tell you to." I nodded. I could now feel my body I had hands wrapped tightly around my body. I opened my eyes Micah covered in what I would say was Eli's blood because of the wounds on Eli, Isaac was fixing Eli's wounds and I looked up to see Malachi looked down at me. "Now Micah I was take a shower then clean my room." I will go through this bag after this. "Isaac and Malachi take Eli into one of the guest bathrooms. Fix him up wash his clothes I will be in here waiting for Micah to clean up half this mess then Eli will clean the rest." Malachi put me down and smiled. "I told you all she was." "Yah yah yah, Malachi he's knocked out help me." He walked off with Isaac and Eli. "I'm sor-" "Leave take a shower." He left and shut the door. I looked into his suit case and got the corn. I twisted off the corn and put it into my little baby tooth bag. I put the teeth my box the box of memories. I put the rest of the corn in the purple suit case I opened at the bottom of my closet. Started to back it clothes will go first I was packing my dresses, cover ups, purses. I got half way through my dresses and had no more room. I got the big black suit case out and put all the dresses in their but the cover ups in the smaller one with the purses in each. I zipped them up and went downstairs. Mama and Papa where eating dinner. I started to cry. "Mama, Papa their fighting upstairs." "Oh baby wait down here." They left the room I opened the bag and put the corn in their rice mix. Their we're three plates Joshua must be their eating. I put some on his "They're not fighting anymore." I was still crying. "Alright I guess I'll go back upstairs." I walked up as they ate. I knocked on the bathroom door. Malachi opened it. "Eli do you see my room and the conditions you left it in? You and Micah have the pleasure of cleaning everything unless it's packed or not dirty!" I smiled at the good two. "You boys will help me pack my first closet with my dress clothes then go to the store with me tomorrow." "Isaac I won't need your help tonight and we don't have enough beds so Malachi can sleep in my real room on the trundle bed." He smiled. "Malachi get theses suit cases for me." I couldn't lift them so he did and moved them into my room. Micah got out of the shower. "You both clean in here alone if I hear one thing about fighting or very odd noise Malachi will come over. Isaac you go into the guest bedroom cross the hall there." I pointed out the door he left. "Come to my real room." He opened the door as I walked in. "When they are done with that room we will pack the rest of that stuff. Help me take down these posters." I walked over to the closet to get the poster holder box. Malachi pulled it out for me, "Help me get this one down first… Give me a boost please?" He nodded and put me around his neck. I wrapped my legs around his neck and got the poster down. He put it in the box for me and we went poster to poster after all 15 posters it was time to get the pictures down. "I'll get the higher up ones and you get the lower ones." I got all of them down and the ones off the table while Malachi helped package them. "Why are you packing?" I laughed. "My dad told me to." He smiled. "Okay everything you're not going to use right?" I nodded. I walked up and pulled out the trundle for him. "I don't want to sleep I want you." He got close to me and hugged me tight. "Please?" He was begging me. "Maybe tomorrow I don't know." He nodded and laughed. "You must love to keep people waiting at times." I laughed. "I don't much unless it's necessary." He smiled. There was a loud crash. Malachi picked me up and he ran over fast. Eli was nowhere and Micah was holding my clock off the wall. "Eli and me cleaned your room and saw you where packing so we were packing the wall decorations… He has the ones in the bathrooms." He popped his hand out and waved. "Fine be more quite and in bed by ten Micah same room as Isaac Eli in here okay?" The nodded then Malachi walked us back to my room. "What else is there to pack?" I laughed. "Winter clothes are packed but I have a lot of shoes." He went to my first closet there was all my business wear, then he closed it. He opened my second closet and found all my everyday clothes, the third closet with all my shoes. "You where right their princess." I laughed as he ran over. "Do you love me?" Of course he has to ask this. "No I really don't… now go to sleep." I when to the huge dresser I had. "Leave… get out…" He laughed. "I know what your dad is up to and honey your mine either way you had sex with Eli today… you owe me as your future husband." I looked at him and made my 'I don't think so face' "Honey you are mine, your mine your always mine… whether you like it or not." He got even closer to me and managed to get his arms around my waist. He had his arms really tight around me, he was body to body with me. I tried to get out of his hold I moved up and down pushing on his shoulders pushing myself up. I almost moved my torso out when he pulled me closer to him I was nose to nose with him. "Malachi, stop it now!" He shook his head no. Malachi kissed me softly and held me tighter to him. "You want me you know you do…" No I can't not, again not again. "I swear suggest it one more time I won't even let you stay in the room with me." He put me down. "Who is going to make me." I pushed him out the door and locked it. I loved the Beatles so I did what I always did when I wanted to cry. I got my T.V. and started to play rock band. I sang in a band for years it seems that's over. I played it for 30 minutes and then decided to go to sleep. I turned on the playlist I had for The Beatles. I don't know why but it's just I remember more when I cry and I cry when I listen to the song Golden Slumbers. I started to remember that Malachi was the enforcer when he was handsome still is… he had a wife! She was pregnant and sacrificed to the corn as well as he. Malachi had killed Isaac in an attempted to get rid of the new rule Micah stepped in and wasn't 7 he was 15 so what had happened was I was raped it wasn't ever given. I went into the bath room and climbed out to the skylight. The End was playing… I had a lot to think about tomorrow but for know I'll stare at the stars and have my last day as a child…I intend to have the greatest night of my life…


End file.
